guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth Shaker
So... this doesn't need to actually hit, though it DOES need a target? --Crazytreeboy 09:46, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :I believe it does need to hit. During gameplay it seems if a character misses for any reason, the adjacent targets are not knocked down. --Amokk 11:16, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::It does need to hit. It works just like, say, Hammer Bash or Distracting Blow. The description is misleading. 213.84.230.131 11:56, 18 January 2007 (CST) Would Gale be a realated skill to this?--RHCP Fan1 06:00, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Pre-Searing Devona I saw her using this skill rather than Backbreaker in Pre-Searing. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Zal ( ) 06:23, 9 March 2006 (CST). :I have seen her use this skill as well. -- James Sumners 05:31, 9 March 2006 (CST) Do anyother pre-sear npcs use elites? Waiver 12:36, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::Vatlaaw Doomtooth uses Barrage. --Macros 13:50, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :LOL can anyone post a screenshot? (of devona, I am totally aware of Vaatlaw Doomtooth using barrage) Another pre-searing npc that uses an elite is the Rogue Bull from "A Mesmer's Burden". It uses Bull's Charge.—Aranth 22:47, 11 October 2006 (CDT) And Elementalist azire uses ward against harm i think :Yes Elementalist Aziure uses Ward Against Harm but I don't think you are affected by it, at least not until Post-Searing when she is at "The Krytan Camp" outside of Ascalon City you are affected by it Prince Rurik in the Charr at the gate Quest uses Hundred Blades Aswell! Torment 07:45, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Posedion Poesdion (Greek God of the Sea) was known as Poesidion the Earth Shaker. Could be a reference, although might be unlikely. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 08:14, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :No. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 04:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) lol by the time I have enough adrenaline to use it, with normal hammer attacks against a 60AL target, they are basically dead. There's not enough health in them to use a follow up like Belly Smash. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:12, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Try using for great justice. Guess what? It boosts adrenaline, rocket science! A person to keep up with the times, hey? Back then, FGJ wasn't so powerful, not only that, 60AL really, really die fast against hammers. By the time you can use mighty blow, that'll kill them if it hits. Not rocket science, merely too much damage being dealt to bother using. Flechette 06:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Best possible use? equip stonefist insignia on your armor, somewhere. then go as follows: Enraging charge -> Mokele Smash -> Flail -> Earth Shaker -> Whirlwind attack -> any other AOE attacks. By the time they get up, you should be able to use this again, provided you're surrounded by enough enemies Damage It says it knocks down all foes, but does it deal the damage done to your target to all foes? Idk, i don't hjave this skill yet.Fire Tock 21:31, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Haven't used it in a while, but I remember it being damage to target foe, others take no damage but are KDed. Lord of all tyria 21:33, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::It only hurts the guy you hit, it KDs the guy you hit and everyone next to them. Also, the icon in your name needs to be uploaded as a unique picture as per GW:SIGN and redirected to your name --Gimmethegepgun 23:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Somewhat smaller? Article states that adjacent to foe is somewhat smaller. But I believe it's actually bigger/advantageous when it's centered around the foe. Earthshaker KDs NPCs in AB, Scythes which have adjacent range just hit ONE NPC. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 21:59, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Scyte does not actually hit adjacent range. There is some talk about it on Talk:Scythe#Multi-hit mechanism. Dragnmn talk 16:12, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::u guys r gay shut the fuck up —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.93.248.198 ( ) 19:44, 28 January 2009. Awsome in Heroes Ascent I run a balanced build that I made in Heroes Acsent, that uses the combo of an ES warrior with AoE eles (I didn't specifically come up with that idea, but I made the rest of the build). This has got to be the best skill in the game for knocking people down inside of your AoE's on spikes, and its probably more effective than grasping was kuurong when using adrenaline boosters due to the more frequent usage as well as 3 second knockdown (with stonefist), it pwns HA. -Jeans 68.231.12.44 17:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Update Anybody know what the recent update did to this skill exactly? --Smity the Smith 01:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :It added the same screen-shaking effect used by Aftershock. --Macros 02:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It also increased the AoE range, unless the note we had before was wrong, since now it's Adjacent range instead of Adjacent to Foe --Gimmethegepgun 04:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I do not see how that increases the range; it should have just recentered the radius. It's been adjacent to foe as long as I can remember...unfortunately I have uninstalled so I can't test how it is now. (T/ ) 04:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Adjacent and Adjacent to Foe are 2 different AoE ranges. Adjacent is bigger than Adjacent to Foe, and it's proven by the fact that on isle of the nameless the targeted AoE dummies have Adjacent to Foe and then Adjacent. If hit Adjacent range, when I was on the opposite side of the Adjacent dummy --Gimmethegepgun 04:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC)